WO-A-2004104142 discloses the blending of a mineral derived hydrocarbon product and a Fischer-Tropsch derived hydrocarbon product and subsequent supplying of the blend to a ship.
A process to blend mineral derived gas oil and a Fischer-Tropsch derived gas oil is described WO-A-03087273. This publication describes that a mineral derived may be blended in a refinery environment to achieve a blended product having a certain cetane number.
Although WO-A-03087273 provides a process to achieve a blend having a certain quality property it can still be improved in terms of the blending operation itself. The present process provides such a solution.